Na-Ru-To Arc-V
by neostardustdragon101
Summary: After the battle with Sasuke. Naruto and Hinata are sent to whole new world where they meet new friends and join in a battle that will decide the fate of all dimensions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A new beginning.

 _At the Valley of the End, two figures were standing on the statues of the two figures in the valley. Standing on the head of the statue Madara Uchiha is Sasuke Uchiha. Driven by the hatred he has for his brother Itachi Uchiha for killing his clan and only leaving Sasuke alive. Sasuke acquired a curse mark from the snake sannin Orochimaru. Right now Sasuke is currently is his curse mark level 2 state and was snarling at his enemy._

 _The other person on the top of the statue of the ninja Hashirama Senju is Naruto Uzumaki the knuckle headed ninja of the leaf village and the container of the nine tails fox: the Kyuubi No Kitsune._

 _"Sasuke! Stop it! Please!" Pleaded Naruto as he dodge a fire jutsu casted by Sasuke in his stage two curse seal._

 _"Why should I!" sneered Sasuke. "I needed power to kill Itachi! And I'm not receiving any because YOU are the one who is getting more power than me!"_

 _"And what does that mean!?" yelled Naruto. He saw Sasuke giving an evil grin as he made the hand signs for an familiar lightning jutsu._

 _"It means that if I can kill you, I can kill Itachi!," yelled Sasuke as the sound of wings flapping is heard. Naruto gritted his teeth as he made a Rasengan in his left hand._

 _"You know what! I had it with you teme! It's always Itachi this or Itachi that! You're not sane! I wonder how Itachi will feel if he knew about this?" said Naruto. Sasuke's expression darken upon hearing this._

 _"Shut up dobe! CHIDORI!"_

 _"RASENGAN!"_

 _Hinata jump over limbs from the trees as she made her way to the Valley of the End. Despite the fact that Tsunade had specifically told her not to leave her hospital room after healing her, she chose to follow Naruto and aid him. She didn't want to stay around and be useless, especially when it comes to her Naruto-kun, so she took an soldier pill and took off. As she trudge through the forest, she notice medic nins hauling her fellow friends back to Konoha. As each person she passes, she can't help but shiver at their injuries, with each person worse than the last, minus Shikamaru, who has a broken finger. As she notice her surroundings, she felt two high chakra energies, with one she recognized._

 _"Naruto-kun!" she said as she pick up speed. She got closer to the source as it got stronger and stronger. She reach the end of the forest, only to see a scene she will forever have nightmares about._

 _"CHIDORI!"_

 _"RASENGAN!_

 _Drip Drip Drip..._

 _He couldn't believe it. He just can't believe it! He was supposed to knock some sense into Sasuke in order to bring him back, but now that ain't possible. The two had rush toward each other with their respective jutsu as a final attack. His Rasengan hit Sasuke right in his left shoulder. As for Sasuke's Chidori..._

 _...it was plunged right into his heart, killing him instantly._

 _"..teme," whispered Naruto before falling to the ground, his end have already claimed him. Sasuke grinned maliciously before letting out a deranged laughter._

 _"Yes, YES! I have killed you! Now I am strong enough to kill Itachi!" he gloated. He then heard a shriek._

 _"NARUTO-KUN!" shouted Hinata, tears flowing at the sight of the lifeless body of her crush. She was too late. Sasuke had killed Naruto. Sasuke saw her and smirked._

 _"Well well well, if it isn't the Hyuga slut! Sad that your pathetic make believe boyfriend had died?" he taunted. "Well too bad! I've killed him! What are you going to do about it, weak slut?" Something in Hinata snapped because she dashed toward Sasuke with her Byakugan active._

 _"I HATE YOU!" yelled Hinata as she attack Sasuke with all the ferocity at the Uchiha killing her crush. The Uchiha was stunned that the timid Hyuga girl is actually attacking him, let alone doing heavy damage at him as she lands blow by blow on the bastard._

 _"The hell!? How are you this strong?! You were suppose to be weak!" snarled Sasuke as he took another hit to the torso._

 _"Shut up!" snapped Hinata as she kicked Sasuke, sending him crashing into a tree._

 _"Aw, did I hit a nerve?" taunted Sasuke as he got back up._

 _"Shut up!" yelled Hinata again, rushing toward the Uchiha._

 _"Still believe that Naruto will pull something unpredictable and attack me?"_

 _"SHUT UP!" she yelled again, running faster than before._

 _"Or maybe," said Sasuke, as he made the hand signs for a transformation. Smoke cover him, and he henge into Naruto. "Is because you know no matter what you do, Naruto will never come back." Hinata stopped frozen, shock that Sasuke henged into Naruto. Before she can do anything, Sasuke had turned back and lounge with a Chidori ready. He plunged the jutsu onto Hinata, above her waistline. He chuckled as he tossed Hinata to the side, right next to Naruto's dead body. "Hmph, just like the dobe, weak." he sneered as he left the valley and resume his journey to find Orochimaru, while Hinata lay there, bleeding to death. She couldn't believe that she fail once again. She was certain that she can beat Sasuke, but that change when he pulled a dirty trick. Now all she can do is lay there as she waits for death. Using all the energy she has left, she turned her head to Naruto, tears already flowing._

 _"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry I couldn't beat Sasuke. Before I die, I want to tell you," As death is closing in on her, she said her last words._

 _"I love you."_

 _..._

 _Kakashi and Pakkun arrive on the_

 _scene and they gasp to find the Naruto and Hinata lying down on the ground covered in blood._

 _"Oh no." Pakkun said lowly._

 _Kakashi walked up to the fallen bodies of the two genin with shame and sadness gripping his hands so tightly blood begane to leak from them. "Damn you Sasuke, and Damn myself for teaching you this." He mutters in a voice filled both with anger as well as guilt._

 _Before he could do anything Naruto's body was covered by a bright golden aura that engulfed both him and Hinata. Kakashi covered his eyes do to the brightness of the light but when it died down both young teens were gone._

...

'Where...am I ' Naruto thought as he looked around his surroundings to find he was in an empty void. ' Am i...dead...' he asked himself as he floated aimlessly through the darkness until he saw he was not alone.

He looked over to his right to see someone holding his hand. As his vision begane to grow clearer he saw a pair of lavender eyes looking back towards him short indigo hair.

'Hi..na..ta.' Naruto thought as he looked into the eyes of the Hyuga heiress who's eyes were now dull and lifeless like him. "But why is she..."

Flashes ran through the blond Jinchuriki's mind of the battle between Hinata and Sasuke right down to her last words.

"I love you."

His eyes widened a little hearing what Hinata said tears fell down his cheeks as pain, sadness and regret filled his heart. All this time he didn't want to lose to Sasuke and felt that if he could win Sakura's love he could have finally beaten him at something.

Finding love.

And all along there was someone who'd loved him and he was to stupid to realize it.

'Hinata I'm sorry.' Naruto said with guilt when he felt a warm touch on his cheek. He turned to see the Hyuga princess tears flowing from her eyes as well and smile on her face.

'It's alright...we can be together now..forever.' Hinata said happiness eminent in her voice. This wasn't what she had planned but now they could be together.

Naruto smiled too and cupped Hinata's cheek. 'Yeah...forever.'

As the two young teens floated through the darkness.

...

Two teens walked through the streets of Miami City where Duel Monster was well favored second only to Domino City home of the world's most Legendary Duelist such as Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler.

In fact you couldn't for any where without seeing a poster of one of the many Duel School's through out the city. The most prestigious of them was the Leo Duel School of the Leo Corporation.

Two teens who were about fifteen walked through the streets of large city one was a young man with spiked blond hair that reached his upper back with two crimson bangs, six whisker like scars on each of his cheeks. He wore a orange vest over black t-shirt and blue jeans along with black and red sneakers. The girl had long indigo hair and lavender eyes she wore a lavender jacket over a cream shirt and pair of tight black pants.

"So what do you want go hime?" The boy asked.

"Hmm? How about the park?" The girl suggests and the boy nodded as they left towards the park.

As the walked through the park taking in the sights they saw a commotion going on near the park.

At the time, it was almost empty of people, except for a 'gathering' near the fountain.

"H..Hey! Leave us alone!" yelled a short blue haired boy wearing a white shirt and brown vest as he stood his ground, scared though.

"Let me go!" screamed a red haired girl, wearing long black knee socks and a red skirt, as she was being tugged.

"I am so scared I am having the shivers all over!" said a plump green haired boy who was huddling back all terrified.

All 3 kids were surrounded by a gang of 4 thugs and had no way to escape.

"Don't even bother calling for help or expect to get rescued! We're outside camera range so no way anyone will be able to eavesdrop on our little gathering heheh." spoke one thug.

"Relax, we ain't gonna nothing to you… not us anyway! Haha!" laughed another thug.

"We just have our orders from our boss to bring someone or someones who just so happen to be pals to Yuya Sakaki!" said another who gave off a nasty look on his face.

"Wh..what do you mean?! What did Yuya nee-chan ever do to you!?" yelled the blue haired boy defensively, while also trying to protect the 2 kids behind him.

"Nothing.. That's what! And he ain't gonna be doing anything about it once we have you in our custody! So come along quietly or.." he was suddenly cut off by the blue haired boy.

"No way!" The boy yelled kicking the older boy in the leg.

"Gaaah! You little punk." The leader of the thugs growled lifting the boy who had kicked him by his collar baring his fang like teeth.

"Hey put him down!" The girl yelled struggling in grip of her captor.

"Shut up ya little tramp!" The leader yelled rasing his fist towards the youngster he was holding who had a look of fear in his eyes. "This oughta teach you some respect!"

"Nooo! Tatsuya!"

Tatsuya closed his eyes waiting for the hit...but it never came when he opened his eyes he found himself right back with his friends.

"Tatsuya are you okay?" The young red head asked her friend.

"Yeah but how did I get over here?" Tatsuya asked.

The others pointed to the leader of the gang who was now laying on the ground.

"Akuya-sama!" The thugs yelled running over to their leader.

"Damn what hit me?" Akuya growled the then noticed someone standing between him and the kids he'd just been harassing. His face has covered by the hood of the black cloak he wore.

"Who the hell are you?!" Akuya demanded.

"You can just call me... phantom." The boy said introducing himself to the angered gang leader.

Now that Naruto got a good look at the boy he could tell he was a rather odd looking boy. He was about a year older than him, he had short spiked purple hair and red eyes, he wore a brown torn sleeved brown jacket, black jeans and brown boots on his wrist was purple duel disk.

"Only cowards attack kids. If you wanna pick on somebody..." Phantom pulled out a orange duel disk releasing a black and orange energy blade. "...try picking on me!" He challenged.

"Why you little." One of the thugs growled before his boss stopped him and stepped activated his own duel disk with a red energy blade.

"Alright 'Phantom' if it's a duel you want then it's a duel your gonna get." Akuya said with a savage smirk.

"Duel!" Both boys yelled in unison.

Akuya: 4000

Naruto: 4000

"I'll start this off!" Akuya said as he draws his sixth card. "First I'll activate Cost Down, this reduces the level of the cards I have in my hand by two, but first I have to discard one card." He said discarding Battle Ox.

"Now I'll summon Ushi Oni!" He said as a yellow pot appeares and released a blue Ox creature flaring it's nostrils as it glared at Phantom.(2150/1950) "I end my turn."

"Alright Akuya-sama's ace monster!" Cheered one of Akuya's henchmen.

"That twerps toast!" Taunted the second while the kids looked on with worry.

"Don't worry." A new voice spoke up causing the kids to turn around and seeing girl standing behind them.

"Who are you?" Asked the chubby boy blushing at the sight of the girl.

"My name is Hinata." The Hyuga princess said. "What are your names."

"I'm Tatsuya."

"I'm Ayu." The girl said

"And I'm Futoshi." The chubby boy said. "And do you know Phantom?" Futoshi asked.

Hinata chuckled at the nickname Naruto had chosen. "Yes he's my boyfriend." She said.

"It's my move." Phantom said as he drew his card and smirked. "I set the pendulum scale with scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician and scale 8 Dragonpit Magician." Naruto said placing the two cards on the opposite ends of his duel disk and the word pendulum spread through his duel disk in rainbow letters.

The first Hokages necklace soon began to glow as two pillars of light appeared on the left side was Dragonpulse with a 1 under it and Dragonpit on the left with an 8.

Meanwhile a young boy felt his own necklace begin to glow.

"What's going on?" He said with confusion then noticed his deck begane to release a powerful aura.

Meanwhile back at Miami park everyone watched on with disbelief at the sight before them.

"Swing! Spiraling pendulum and show us the path to our destiny!" Phantom chanted as a giant version of his necklace swung back and forth.

"Pendulum Summon! Come to me my friends!" Phantom yelled as a portal opened in the sky and two lights emerged.

"Celtic Guardian!" The first light on the left formed an elf swordsman dressed in green armor stood wielding his sword towards Ushi Oni.

"And my fearsome duel eyed beast Odd-eyes Phantom Dragon!" The second light in the middle formed a blur Tyrannosaurus similar to Yuya's Odd-eyes only it's body was encased in white skeletal armor it's heterochromatic eyes glow as it let loose a mighty roar. (2500/2000)

"This..." Tatsuya gasped

"Pendulum Summoning..."Ayu finished.

...

 **Hey everyone I've got so many ideas rushing through my head lately and I just had to post this new fanfiction. Lately I've watched Yugioh Arc-V and I've got to admit I didn't get interested in it until the Friendship cup but now I'm hooked. Hopefully Yuya will be the second protagonist to get the girl, I'm still pissed off that Yuma was the only Yugioh protagonist end up with his love interest. I thought the 5ds manga would make up for the animes mistake seriously Yusei and Akiza should have been together or at least kissed. Well anyway I'll be working on this for right now then focus back on the other stories also i wanna know if anyone wants me to post the duels from my other fics as a separate story please send me PM's or leave reviews on either Code: Digi GX Shippuden and Gxd Arashi. Also regarding C.D.G.S I'm planing to re-write the story. Looking back the way I wrote I'm not sure how to move on but do have second version so I may post that in place of my current one.**

Sent from Fast notepad


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone sorry I'm taking so long for The next chapter update but I've got this new idea for a Naruto Arc-V story that may replace one of my other two either Naruto The Supreme King or Na-Ru-To Arc-V and I'm leaving up to you guys through your reviews for which one.**

 **Summary: After sacrificing their lives to finally end Kaguya's plan Naruto Uzumaki and Satsuki Uchiha soon find themselves in land far from death. Both are offered a second chance at life to save The world from a new threat. Trained by the strongest legends theses two will carve out a new path in the game of Dueling.**

 **Preview chapter.**

The sun shined high above the sky the light shining on Narito's eyes causing them to slowly open. After the light engulfed him and the girls everything went blank from then on. With a loud yawn Naruto began to stir up and rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up. He looked around to find himself in a white tiled room and a shiver rain down Naruto's back as he realized exactly where he was.

'Damn it! I'm in a freaking hospital.' Naruto groaned before his eyes winded as two words crossed his mind.

'Satsuki and Hinata! Where are they!?' Naruto thought jumping up from his bed searching around frantically for his two girlfriends worried what could have happened to them after arriving in this new world.

' **Calm** **down** **kit, your mates are safe i can sense then both in the room across from us.** ' Kurama said as Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He then noticed a pile of cloths laid out on a dresser nearby and assumed they must be his. Seeing nothing else to do Naruto decided to get dressed.

" **Not** **a bad look kit.** " Kurama said admiring Naruto's new look.

Naarutos's body had changed since his rebirth as he stood 5'4, his spiked blond hair now reached down to his neck same and the front his hair had five flame like bangs. He was now dressed in a white short sleeved t-shirt, over it he wore a black sleeveless jacket with a fur collar, he also wore a pair of brown cargo pants and black shinobi sandals, along with a pair of black fingerless gloves, on the of his jacket bore the symbol of the Uzumaki clan. Around his neck he wore the Millennium Puzzle which he had inherited from Yugi neck to it was the First Hokage's necklace fully restored since its destruction during his battle with Nagato.

"Yeah it's not a bad look" Naruto said looking over his new clothes but frowned "I just wish it had some more orange." Naruto said causing Kurama to sweat drop. What the hell was with this kid and the color orange.

"Naruto-kun your awake." A familiar voice Naruto turned around and was stunned to see his girlfriend's in their new cloths.

Satsuki was dressed in a light blue tube top, with a white sleeveless jacket, dark blue pants and ninja sandals that had a heels to them.

Hinata was a far change for her old baggy clothes and really helped to show her figure, she wore a cream t-shirt with a lavender over coat that she kept open, navy pants and matching sandals.

Naruto ran over to both girls engulfing them in a tight hug. "I'm...I'm So glade you girl's are alright." Naruto said with tears of joy in his eyes. Both girls smiled and happily returned the embrace.

"We're glade your alright to Naru-kun." Satsuki said with a, smile Hinata nodded in agreement as Naruto broke the embrace and wiped away his tears.

"So are you guys ready to go out and see what this new world has in store for us." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

Both girls nodded. "You bet I'm anxious to see if this Duel Monster's game is as exciting as Seiko-sensei said it was." Satsuki said thinking back to her training the mistress of the Blue-Eyes.

"Yeah me too! Yugi-sensei and the others made it out to be a lot of fun! I'm just itching for a duel right now." Naruto said with a toothy grin with a look of familiar excited tone. Satsuki shook her head while Hinata giggles at their boyfriends excitement.

.

.

The trio soon found themselves walking around the large futuristic metropolis. It was completely different from anything they had seen in the Elemental Nations and from the look of things Dueling was very well liked around here as they even had schools dedicated to the game of Duel Monster's not unlike that of Duel Academy from Jaden's era. But that was actually a very surprising thing about this world.

Satsuki and Hinata had insisted on Naruto going to library so that they could learn more about this place, but when they went on to check about the history of Dueling they were shocked to find that it only had to deal with the history of the Legendary Duelist's Yugi and his friends, specifically their more well known exploits such as the tournaments they had entered as oppose to saving the world from destruction. Other than that their was nothing regarding Jaden, Yusei, or Yuma at all not even Duel Academy and Heartland. Neo Domino City still existed but hadn't suffered from the events of the Zero Reverse catastrophe. Also a company known as the Leo Corporation has been attempting a take over of Kaiba Corporation no doubt to make use of the company's resources.

.

.

The trio soon found themselves relaxing sitting on a steel bench in the middle of a small park. There were a few trees spread out around them, a fountain laid out across from them.

"Well so far we've learned a lot about this place." Satsuki said with her arms crossed sitting on the left side of the bench with Naruto sitting in between her and Hinata. "But I'm curious as to why this world doesn't seem to have any history regarding the other legendary duelist's aside from Yugi-san's generation."

"Yeah that is strange, but then again it's not like people haven't tried to cover up the past before." Naruto said with a glare recalling how Danzo and the elders had just buried the history of Naruto's clan and it's involvement Konoha's history.

"We'll need to investigate this but for now what we need to do is..." Satsuki began all to be cut off by a loud demanding voice.

"Hey you three over there! The trio looked over to see a man dressed in some blue uniform walking over to them. "You've got a lot of nerve you know that." The man said to Naruto, Satsuki and Hinata confusing them. What could that have possibly done wrong.

"Um...yes sir what seems to be the problem?" Hinata asked.

"You bet their is little miss, what are you there doing out of school!" The officer said looking down at the them with hard glare of authority.

"Huh? School..." The trio said in confusion.

"That's right kids your age should be attending school at this hour." The officer said causing them to sigh in relief thinking they had done something wrong. A spilt second later Naruto's eyes shot open wide.

"Wait a second school!" Naruto shouted before a few more officer's came by and began to escort them out of the park, Hinata and Satsuki willing cooperated with them...Naruto however was a completely different story.

"You'll never take me alive!" Naruto shouted reaching into his pockets hoping to save him from this.

"Come on kid stop resisting and just come with us." The officers said as Naruto flailing his arms around as he struggled to break their hold on him while Satsuki and Hinata sweat dropped at their lovers antics. They loved him but he was such a damn idiot.

.

.

Naruto's eye twitched as he and the girls were escorted down the hallway. After all those long accursed years of waiting to be Ninja, all the battles and life and death situations he had been through. He ended up back in this hell hole. Hee had vowed unless their was the end of the world was happening he would endure going back to school or hell froze over would he ever attend school again.

And one of those things better be happening right now.

The trio was pushed in to the classroom by the man who brought them here before he closed the door.

Naruto grumbled under his breath while Satsuki straightened up while Hinata was a bit nervous about being in the class with so many people.

"And what do you three have to say for yourselves?" The teacher said tapping his foot.

Hinata chuckled smiling nervously. "Sorry, we...uh. We've only just moved here and didn't know that there was school today." Satsuki lied to the teacher causing the class to chuckle at her answer.

The teacher merely shook his head and sighed. "Very well than I'll let you off with a warning this time." The Teacher said before giving them a stern look. "But don't let it happen again." He said as Hinata and Satsuki nodded while Naruto crossed his arms. "Now would you three please introduce yourselves to the class."

The three shinobi nodded their heads and turned to face the class.

"Hello my name is Satsuki Uchiha it's a pleasure." Satsuki greeted .

"I'm Hinata Hyuga, nice to meet you all. " Hinata said giving a polite bow to the class.

"Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said striking his signature pose.

Several of the male and female students began to talk amongst themselves about the new arrivals mostly about how beautiful Satsuki and Hinata were and how handsome Naruto was earning many blushes from the girls in the class.

"Very well than, Naruto please take a seat next Mr. Sakaki and Hinata, Satsuki you can sit by miss Higari." The Teacher instructed pointing to their assigned seats.

Naruto walked up the steps and his eyes fell on the boy he would be sitting next to us was the same age as Naruto. He had green and red hair in a style resembling a tomato was wearing a light red sleeveless shirt with wrist bands on both his hands. He was wearing long green pants and red shoes. He was wearing a school jacket like a cape and had red eyes. What cached Ash's attention was a blue pendent around the guy's neck.'

Kit I sense something within in that kid.' Kurama said his eyes focused on the teenager his Jinchuriki was sitting across from.

Naruto looked over to the boy and he felt something oddly familiar about him. He looked down at his own necklace feeling it shake as if it was trying to give him somewhere.

"Hey welcome to school, I'm Yuya." The red and green haired boy said holding out his hand to the new student.

"Naruto, nice to meet ya Yuya." Naruto said shaking Yuya's hand.

.

.

Its was a long four hours but it might as well been 10 to Naruto who was glade to finally be out of school, and he was planning on this being his first and last day here. But he couldn't deny he actually has a good day, and even a new friend in Yuya as the two teens got along quite well. He was surprised to learn Yuya was also a duelist like him and his father was a famous dueling champion, however he has also had to keep an eye on some of the other male students since Hinata and Satsuki had developed a fan club.

"Boy am I glade that's over." Naruto said walking out of the school where Hinata and Satsuki standing by the gate.

"Didn't enjoy your first day of school." Satsuki said with a smirk knowing how much he hates school when they were younger.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Naruto said with a deep sigh as they kept on walking until they noticed Yuya and a girl with pink hair with three kids talking.

When suddenly a suction cup dart hit Yuya between his eyes. Naruto and the girls turned and saw another boy around their age. The boy had short light brown hair and blond hair in layers and wore the Paradise City prep school uniform with a gray shirt underneath

" **I can sense I'll intentions from that brat.** " Kurama setting getting a nod from Naruto as the three his behind a nearby tree and watching the conversation.

"The Leo institute has already reserved a field ready for you to demonstrate your Pendulum Summoning, so please follow me." The boy said politely to Yuya.

"I don't see why Yuya couldn't do his demo at our school." The girl answers she had blue eyes and dark pink hair, which she wears tied up in pigtails, clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips. Her hair also features two lighter pink bangs that fall to the side of her face. The girls outfit consists of a sleeveless light-blue and white shirt with a musical note on the right collar, along with a red tie, which she wears with a dark red skirt and dark stockings. Her skirt is lengthened in the dub to cover the bare skin showing on her legs. The girl was wearing a sliver bracelet with a wield crystal on it.

"It could be a new experience." Said a rather chubby looking boy

"Letting Yuya duel at Leo is a huge honor." Added the a blue haired boy.

"Can we come along too!?" A red haired little girl asked excitedly.

"Of course your all more than welcome to come." The boy said with a polite smile which reminded Naruto, Satsuki, and Hinata of the first time they had met Kabuto.

The pink haired girl sighed. "Fine then, but I'm coming too, as the only loyal student from You Show it's good chance to check out a competitor." She said getting cheers from the kids as they followed the brown/blond boy unaware that Naruto and Hinata were following right behind them.

.

.

"On behalf of my fellow students welcome to the Leo Institute of Dueling." Sylvio said still playing his innocent facade of a nice guy.

The kids were really excited to see the inside of such a well know dueling institution. Their were dozens of students practicing several different summoning methods and screens showing several duelist's engaged in heated battles.

"As I'm sure your all aware the institute is sponsored by the Leo Corporation. They've spared no expense to turn our school into the one of the top Dueling Institutions in the world, we have only the best." Sylvio explained leading the group through the halls.

Unknown to them the shinobi trio was following close behind them. They looked around the school and honestly couldn't find anything really special about it. It looked more like a glorified version of Duel Academy.

'Machines and practice can only get a duelist's so far.' Satsuki thought as she looked around the school. She remembered her training with Seiko and how what she said really determines a duelist is their drive and determination.

"This place produced champion's." The blue haired boy said.

"I heard That's why they're the top of the top." The chubby boy said.

"I've heard You Show is an okay school." Sylvio said with a fake smile lying through his teeth.

'What a rotten lousy snake.' Naruto thought glaring at Sylvio.

"Thanks for the complement, I guess your schools better at everything." Yuzu said in an angry tone.

As the group walked by the passed a young light haired blue haired boy tied in a ponytail.

Naruto and Yuya paused sensing strange.

"You guys feel that?" Naruto asked.

"Feel what?" Hinata asked.

"Never mind I guess it's nothing." Naruto said as he passed by the blue haired boy who took notice of the Millennium Puzzle around Naruto's neck.

'That necklace, I know I've seen it somewhere before?' The boy said watching the Konoha group pass by following the You Show Students to the stadium.

.

.

Naruto and Satsuki soon arrived in a large arena in the stadium out side L.I.D.

"These gentlemen have also become big fans of yours." Sylvio spoke getting Yuya to look at him. "Their curious about the cards you used to Pendulum Summon. You wouldn't mind letting them have a look would you."

"Show them my Cards?" Yuya said in an uncertain tone.

"No need to worry, these are just some of my best buds." Sylvio smiled to the uncertain duelist.

"Well ok." Yuya said as he hesitantly pulled his deck out and took out two cards only for Slyvio to swipe the cards right out of his hands.

"That miserable snake!" Naruto growled glaring at the L.I.D student. He had no honor and was a disgrace to duelist's.

"It's tomato boys fault tho for showing him his cards." Satsuki said crossing her arms at and shaking her head at Yuya's gullibility.

"I wasn't being funny." Sylvio said revealing his true colors. ."

"These Pendulum Cards are so unique that I simply can't resist them." Sylvio said revealing his true colors as he examined the cards.

"So that's reason why you invited Yuya here." Yuzu said in anger.

"That's not the only reason really." "I need to learn how to use the cards, you still want Yuya to demonstrate Pendulum Summon right." Sylvio asked his friends.

"For sure. I can't wait." Were their responses as Sylvio took out a green Duel Disk.

"That's why I reserved the main duel zone for our showdown." He said as he placed his Duel Disk on.

"Well I'm afraid your going to have to cancel that reservation, because I'm not dueling." Yuya said at the arrogant duelist.

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid this a duel you can't deny." Sylvio said pulling goggles back and letting them go hitting and knocking him down.

"You okay?" Tate asked his friend.

"I suggest you get the head in the game and your deck in order." Sylvio said as his Duel Disk beeped.

"Dueling wasn't apart of the plan." A man spoke through. "You were ordered to bring the cards to us immediately."

"Hmph? That was your plan, but my priorities are different understand. I plan to keep these Pendulum Cards to myself." Sylvio laughed waving the cards while his goons joined him in mocking the You Show Students.

"Now let's get on with it." Sylvio said snapping his fingers where his started to move. Two came and grabbed Yuzu by arms while another held the child in a barehug.

"What's this!" Yuzu struggled against her captors.

"Yuya help us!" The kids screamed.

"That's enough Sylvio!" Yuya cried out watching his friends being held hostage. "Let my friends go!"

"Your friends are perfectly safe, at least for the moment, until our Duel begins" Sylvio spoke.

"What do you mean?" Yuya eagerly inquired.

"You'll see." Sylvio said pulling a couple of cards out of his jacket. "By the way, I have something for you." He said tossing them on the ground in front of the Entertainment Duelist.

"I'm offering these in exchange for your Pendulum Cards. I thought you'd like them because they're worthless like you!" He taunted the stunned duelist.

"You called them trash? How could you." Yuya said bending down to pick up the cards.

.

.

Naruto grit his teeth in anger as his hands were clenched into tight fists shaking with rage as his eyes turned crimson red. In his training with Yugi he had learned to respect and treasure each of his cards and the way Slyvio treated his cards was a total disgrace to everything his master had taught him.

Satsuki was also glaring down at Slyvio with her own rage at his cowardly act and disrespect to his cards.

That had been enough for Naruto who rose up from his seat shushined to the area floor.

.

.

Before appearing next to Yuya, surprising him and everyone one else.

"Hey you're the new student. Where'd you come from." Sylvio said surprised by Naruto's surprised entrance. Naruto glared at him causing him too sweet at Naruto's glare.

"You're a pathetic excuse of a duellist you know that?" Naruto said to Sylvio as the boy glared back at Naruto.

"Excuse me!?" Sylvio shouted in outrage at Naruto.

"You steel someone's own cards then take his friends hostage and then demand a duel. You don't deserve to be called a duellist. Your just a worthless piece of scum!" Naruto said pointing at the boy.

"What did you call me!" Sylvio shouted in anger.

"You heard me a dueling-monkey!" Yuya and his friends were in shock at the way this new guy just insulted Sylvio.

"A pathetic excuse for a Duelist!" Naruto shouted at the furious Sylvio.

Sylvio, red in the face, glaring at Ash. "Fine! You can suffer with Yuya in this duel! We'll make it a Battle Royal, no duelist can draw on the first turn nor attack!" Sylvio snapped.

"Yeah I know the rules Mr. Fru-fru." Naruto said causing the kids and Yuzu to giggle while Sylvio grit his teeth in anger at the blooms boys insults.

"You are dead!" Sylvio shouted as He strapped on his duel disk.

"Fine with me." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Naruto, why are you doing this?" Yuya asked. "It has nothing to do with you."

Naruto smiles and put his hand on Yuya's shoulder. "That's easy cause it's the right thing to do, so let's kick this dueling monkey's but and save your friends." Naruto said surprising Yuya only for the boy to smile and his grateful for his help.

"Let's hope your friends aren't scared of heights as I'm activating the action field Prison Tower of Darkville.

As he said this, the ground beneath them all glowed. "Augmented Reality Combat System Energised. Generating Action Field." A metallic voice spoke out surprising Naruto.

Then a tower appeared underneath them and a moment later all four of them was at the top of a bridge. Yuya looked at them worried,

"Guys!" Yuya cried out with worry

Sylvio had a smirk on his face as a city formed around them, "You know, princesses needs to be locked up in towers don't they?" Sylvio taunted earning a glare from Naruto and Yuya.

"That worthless piece of scum." Satsuki said glaring down at Slyvio for his underhanded tactics.

Naruto frowned looking at Yuya, the only way he could actually save them is to end this duel. But would Yuya be able to focus with his friends hanging in the balance?

"If you wanna save your friends, then come and duel against me with your new friend Yuya." Sylvio taunted ready to duel. Naruto and Yuya glared at Sylvio.

"Sylvio!" Yuya snarled bring his Duel Disk out activating the yellow blade.

"Calm down Yuya." Naruto said grabbing the boys shoudler. "Listen i know your worried about your friend's but you've gotta focus on the duel. If not you risk endangering both them and yourself." Naruto said causing Yuya to grit his teeth in frustration before giving a sigh and nodded his head.

Naruto nodded and held up his hand. "Duel Field Open! Release!" Naruto shouted as his right eye shined red.

.

.

 **If you want to see the conclusion of this chapter P.M, or send a review on if you want me to continue this story and replace Na-Ru-To Arc-V or Naruto The Supreme King? P.M me or list it on your reviews.**

 **Also who from the Naruto world do you want to see appear to assist Naruto in my Arc-V story as Hinata won't be the only one**

 **Kakashi, Shikamaru, Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Tsuande, Lee, Neiji, Tenten..who would you like to see and what deck to give them. Send them in a review or P.M**


End file.
